Omnicides
by Daisuke
Summary: The Year, 1997. The world has changed since the shocking events of 1985. A new vigilante that believes herself to be the daughter of Rorschach is on a quest to uncover the truth behind the events that led to world peace.
1. Chapter 1

**Omnicides**

* * *

**Rorschach's Journal. Friday, June 13 1997.**

It has been twelve years since the _lie_ my fellow masked 'heroes' enforced upon the world came to become a reality. The cry for help from humanity to me never came, I never got to tell them 'no'. I may as well died in vain if not for this Journal.

Earlier today a group of nancy-pancies that call themselves a jury declared not-guilty a bomber, a murderer that has cowardly slain more than two hundred innocent people. Not enough evidence? Stupid arrogant liberals, what do they know about justice? It was annoying having to fly to Indiana and back to Maryland during the same day, but someone had to execute the bastard. I bloodied my hands for the first time today, and like my father before me, I'm an instrument of Blind Justice that transcends humanity.

Like a herd of disgusting wild ponies stampeding across the plains, I am a force of nature that will reveal the true face of the world to all the goofs that don't know when something is true and when something is virtual. They're like Zombies, their flesh rotting and their brain gone forever. And like Romero's Zombies, they feast on good people's minds, spreading stupidity and conformity like Ebola.

Tonight is the night. There will be **Blood on the Moon**. And not even the All-Mighty Dr. Manhattan will be capable of putting a stopper to the cure of this malignant virus. I have learned from my past mistakes, while I have learned from Mr. DeMartino that History is written by those who win, I also know that the **truth** is not just some fancy word that sounds nice. It may not be practical sometimes, it may cost lives. But never will I compromise it, especially not if the **lie** comes from a man with his hands bloodied with innocents.

It's almost 9PM, Superintendent Li is exactly where I want her to be. She will answer my questions, she's the key to the first lock that separates me from revealing the truth to the world.

The End is Nigh; tonight is the Night. Blood on the Moon. **Blood on the Moon**.

* * *

Rorschach lowered the binoculars, Angela Li, had just finished her dinner at her usual place, _The Goodtime Chinese Restaurant_. It seemed odd to the vigilante that a woman of Korean ancestry would be such a fan of Chinese food to the point that she barely eat anywhere else.

Of course, Li being there had nothing to do with her race. It was about politics. _Everything is about politics these days._

She met there every single day with some of the most influential people in Maryland. They were all there, Andrew Landon _'Renowned inventor, and businessman. His connections to Ozymandias are deep.'_; Angier Sloane _A Rich Boy born, never lifted a finger to earn anything he has.'_; Val Vintorez _'The so-called fourth power. Her blood is Red as is her past, she was born in the Soviet Union but grew up here. A clear example of nature defeating nurture. Evil Reds, may be the only thing I hate as much as my father's former associates'_.

Rorschach remained still, like a gargoyle she didn't move an inch. She followed Li with her eyes, like a hawk.

It wasn't until the woman went to her car that the vigilante decided to act. She moved by the shadows, escentially invisible to anyone that wasn't actively looking for her, and even then only someone **really** trained could hope to try to spot her.

She reached Li's car just as it was unlocked. Angela Li took no notice of this as she started the engine. Rorschach didn't bother to announce her being there until the Superintendent reached her house and put the car in its place in the garage.

Li was about to open the door to leave but was stopped by a wire around her neck that she hadn't noticed before. "What the-?"

"Do you know who I am?" Came a muffled voice of a girl from the backseat.

"I-guh-gag-!" Was the only sound that came from the woman's mouth.

"I didn't think so. My kind is well bellow yours, right?" Rorschach pressed the wire. "But I don't come to talk about such a things, I am not a Red." She let go of the wire a little, just enough to let the woman speak, but not enough to release her.

"Why are you doing this to me? I'm a good woman! I don't deserve this."

Rorschach snorted. "A drop of humanity for a sea of power. Right?" She said in a harsh tone, just a moment before she decided it was a good idea to take the older woman's hand and break a finger. "You know where that power you craved so much for took you to? It took you to _me_."

The vigilante took no notice of the woman's screams of agony at the broken finger. She merely waited a few seconds and then slapped her in the face. "Do I need to press the wire harder?"

"No! Please no!"

"Then you're going to tell me everything you know about the people you meet at that restaurant for dinner."

"What do you need to know? Anything, please."

"I never would've pegged you for a coward, but then again you were the weakest link in that little group of yours."

Li could see on the rearview mirror how Rorschach mask was ever shifting, suddenly a memory of Dr. Manson came to her. "Ro-Rorschach."

The vigilante tapped her mask a few times and laughed cruelly, "You are smart enough to know that! That makes one wonder why the schools these days completely fail to teach anything worthwhile to the children."

"The budget is-" Another slap.

"I don't care about your budget or how much goes to 'security' and your pocket. I, however, care about your associates."

"Them? Why"

"My reasons are my own, you're the hostage, you know."

The woman pointed at her purse, "My PDA, everything you want is in there."

Rorschach took the purse, extracted the PDA and started searching for the information she needed. Why this woman would have the calendar of the state's most influential people was beyond her, but the information was good. She let go of the wire, realizing Li.

"If you tell _anyone_ about our little chat, I'm going to come back and kill you. Don't think I won't."

Li was gasping for breath, "You could've just asked me, you didn't need to torture me."

"Words are a waste of time. Destruction is a language everyone understands"

Li turned around and pointed a gun at Rorschach, "I agree." She pulled the trigger and she was suddenly electrocuted.

Rorschach looked down at the older woman, "I knew you had that gun from the start. Your destiny was sealed when you tried to use it." The burned corpse didn't have it in it to reply.

The vigilante looked down at the PDA, the image 'painted' in her mask turned into some sort of smile or a moment. "Oh, yes, tonight is the night."

* * *

**Rorschach's Journal. Saturday, June 14 1997.**

I've dealt with Li, after she killed herself with her own malice, I hid her body and faked a kidnapping. No one knows I talked with her.

The blood is dripping on the Moon, and only I know how close everything is to colapsing. The death of Li and the information I obtained from her has assured me that the end is indeed nigh.

Angier Sloane, Andrew Landon and Val Vintorez are the key for me to getting near my father's asociates. Sloane's security was supposed to be at its weakest today.

I now realize that it's at its mightiest. He doesn't have his regular goons (that he calls bodyguards) with him because his son's girlfriend is visiting. Tom Sloane's soon to be fiancee is after all the second person to ever have superpowers in this world. While she's no Manhattan, she's super enough to deal with a small army.

The origins of Lynn Cullen are sketchy at best, while she looks to be something between fifteen and seventeen years old, there's no data on her before the New York was destroyed by 'aliens'. Some say she's an alien herself, who's sole purpouse is to destroy us. Others say she's Manhattan's daughter, a saviour and defender of Earth. I believe a little of both theories is correct, but never had the chance to test my thoughts on the subject.

Her abilities as documented by Altavista: Invulnerability, Telepathy, Telekinesis, Radiation generation. I believe she hides more, she probably exists on a quantum level I can't begin to comprehend.

Doesn't matter. She may be closer to God than me, but that doesn't make her anything more than a child. She's probably about my age, but she has always been super-powerded, she doesn't know what the word 'pain' means. She doesn't know how to face someone as resourceful as me. I'm going to get to Sloane, even if I have to get past her.

The previous Rorschach faced off against Dr. Manhattan in his final day. If I ever want to be as grand as him, I got to defeat this obstacle. I'm going to watch them like a hawk, waiting for my chance.

Sloane, his son, and Cullen are currently attending a meeting at _Vitale, Horowitz, Riordan and Barksdale_. The fact that Sloane cuddles with these villaneous law firm that with its unethical practices forms new Reds every day is proof of his evil. Or at least of his lack of goodness. He is to be judged, but like Li, if he dies, it will be by his hand and not by mine.

* * *

The 'new' Watchmen so far:  
Rorschach: A girl about 16 years old who believes herself to be the daughter of the first Rorschach. She's on a quest to reveal to the world the machinations of Ozymandias and how Earth's heroes to not only failed to stop him, but also became his co-conspirators by withhelding the information of the big truth about the Alien Invasion of 1985.

Lynn Cullen: A girl who was found in 1985 in the destroyed New York city, having no memory of her life before that, she was labeled as a Jane Doe until her abilities were discovered. Met Tom Sloane in early march of 1997 during a event to raise money for the space program, became his girlfriend a few months later.


	2. Chapter 2

Lynn Cullen drew a long breath before pretending to smile at Tom Sloane's presence, the quick peck she gave him afterwards seemed a bit awkward, but it was good enough to fool anyone around. "How have you been?" She asked him. The question was a mere formality, as she knew exactly what he had been up to since the last time she had seen him. Sleeping around was Tom Sloane's MO these days.

He smiled, like a true future politician showing his brilliant white teeth. "You know me, cutie, studying hard to get my ass in Bromwell."

She frowned at that. "I was under the impression that your family had enough pull to get you there without issues."

He shrugged his shoulders, "I still got to have good grades"

She nodded, not really caring for the lack of truth in his answer. "Well, we both know why I really came here."

Tom blinked and put his hands in his pockets, "Not me. No idea. None whatsoever."

She looked at the floor, he never actually cheated on her, they were on a break after all. "Fine, I deserve that. Look, I'm sorry. You did nothing wrong and I acted like a, you know…"

He leaned forward a little bit, "you can say it, it rhymes with clerk."

She closed her eyes, doing her best to not melt her boyfriend's brain in a fit of anger. "Could you- I don't know, shut up? Forgiveness and what not?"

Tom opened his mouth to reply, but it was cut short when his father, Angier Sloane, joined them. "Ah, look who's here! Our own friendly super woman! Good for me, I don't have to pay those idiots who call themselves bodyguards for now!"

Lynn pretended a sunny smile at the man. "Good to see you, sir. But you know you shouldn't go lightly about that. I could get called any minute."

The man rubbed his chin, "yea, well, I will keep that in mind for your next visit." His frown quickly faded into a smile, "now, tell me you two lovebirds, when's the wedding?"

Tom blushed, "dad, we're hardly there yet."

Lynn rolled her eyes before muttering, "if ever."

"What was that?"

"Maybe December?" She smiled at Tom's panicky face. "Sorry Mr. S, but I'm too young for that yet."

"Right, no worries there I guess." He waved his hand to point them to Helen Barksdale's office. "Since you two are ruining my pleasure of seeing you two at the altar, how about we go straight to business?"

She furrowed her brow. "That's fine by me."

Tom snickered, and Lynn glared at him. "What did I do now?" he muttered, starting to go on the defensive.

She shook her head, starting following the older Sloane. "Do you think I complain too much?"

He put out a thoughtful face, and smiled. "What are you bitching about now?" She made a fist, warning him of future clobbering if he didn't shut his mouth. Angier merely grinned at the exchange, sure that the next generation of Sloanes would be closer to god than anyone before.

Lynn frowned at the man for a second. [i]'Do these people forget I can hear their thoughts or what?'[/i]

The older man didn't seem to notice the girl's annoyance and opened the door in front of him. Barksdale's secretary pointed them the way to her office. After a few curt introductions, they closed the door behind them.

****

Rorschach lowered her binoculars when Helen Barksdale closed the window after the introductions. "What is she up to?" He had read their lips fine enough and was sure that the radio device she had designed was good enough to cover her brain-waves so she would not be detected. While Rorschach was pretty sure that Cullen's telepathy wasn't good enough to reach her across a highly populated street, she was not one to take any chances.

However, she was prepared for a mere closed window. She turned to a small computer sitting on a nearby bed and pressed a few buttons. The camera attached activated itself and its temperature view software. Almost instantly a live video opened on the computer, revealing four figures, apparently talking to each other.

Rorshchach scratched the back of her head. "I got to get a more portable version of this, now what's this?" She was staring at Cullen's body, unlike the others', her frame was completely white, like she was a small sun. "That's an interesting fact to keep in mind" She said before opening a box of gummy bears and started eating them like there was no tomorrow.


End file.
